detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Game of Clones
Game of Clones is the 9th episode of Season 4 and the 49th episode overall. While Cam and Brandy try to reclaim their popularity and Jenny looks for a missing Tina, Lee and Biffy try to find out what exactly goes on in the Teachers' Lounge. Plot (Tina Kwee from inside a MWF van ) Audio log continued, great so now I'm in some crate?! What am I, an exotic pet? HELLO! Some airholes would have been nice, and a little hospitality, maybe a snack? UGH. How'd I get here? Good question. It started with Cam's first day back since he lost his presidency to Beth. Chaz thought he'd scoop me by turning the ex-president's return into his trashiest TV ambush ever. I thought that an authority figure might actually, you know, care, but Principal Wurst had something else to talk about; Coral Grove. So I tell him everything! Next thing I know I'm in this box and it doesn't take an investigative journalist to see why I'm here. OWW. But, since I am one, It's all because Jenny and I got that password from Brandy's place that gave us access to a Coral Grove database. Which obviously made the wrong people very angry. And that means Jenny must be next! I have to warn her, but how?!' (Principal Wurst, playing cards with blue reaper mats ) 'Hey, can you keep it down in there? We're in the middle of some important business here. OK, boys whose turn was it? Oh yeah, mine. Ha Ha, that's Gin. My winnings, ha ha!' *Flashforward Lee Ping's plan to feed Professor Penniert Chamomile tea to make him fall asleep in the Teacher's lounge succeeds. With this Lee and Biffy Goldstein avoid the bioscan by hiding under a table while using medical masks to bypass the Green Apple Splat sleeping gas. Penniert is sent down a slide into the cloning lab. Lee and Biffy almost go in after him but Principal General Barrage steps in. *8:57AM Following the incident at the hospital Lee and Holger are in the middle of running to school. Lee is still freaked out after the discovery of his evil older brother and wonders if he should tell his mother about it wondering if she also knows and if not if she would also be freaked out by the discovery. Holger Holgaart cheers him up with a hug with Lee giving him a gift in return. Lee trusts Holger with one of The keys, even though the somewhat clumsy European nearly drops it into the sewers, before continuing to school. *9:09AM Following Chaz Monerainian's ambush interview Camillio Martinez is discussing with Brandy Silver simply skipping school and going home to mope. Camillio maintaining his ever positive attitude encourages her that the student body will soon forget the whole thing. The pair run into Jenny Jerkins who is looking for Tina Kwee. Jumping to conclusions Brandy is led to believe that Tina set her up and goes looking for her. While Jenny continues to look for Tina Camillio continues to his Home Economics class only to discover that it's been taken over by Chaz for a hour long Chaz's corner segment, which is basically a question and answer segment featuring everyone stating their dislike for Camillio. *9:17AM Lee and Holger are attempting to sneak out of the school only to be met by Barrage, luckily though the teachers are nearby playing a game of football instead of teaching thus leading Barrage to let them off with extra detention while he deals with them. Jenny arrives in the vacant news room and is met by Principal Wurst who agrees to show Jenny where Tina is if she can explain to "them" why he's not giving up Candy. Meanwhile Lee meets up with Biffy whom using the code enters the teacher's lounge where Mr. Rousseau is nearly taken to the cloning lab, failing as Lee's arm gets in the way of the bioscan. Meanwhile Wurst has brought Jenny to his office where, much to her shock, discovers a second Principal Wurst whom Jenny believes to be a identical twin. The "twins" explain that they want The Book and Jenny not cooperative they decide to continue the interrogation at Coral Grove. *9:35AM Mr. Rousseau has already discovered the sneaking students however they are saved by Penniert who recruits the somewhat reluctant teacher to the football game. Realizing that there's something wrong with the Teachers the pair hasten their efforts to break into the lab and ultimately decide that the only way in is to get one of the teachers to sit in one of the lounge chairs. Meanwhile the teacher's game is interrupted by Barrage whom demands that they return to work. With the rebellious teachers not co-operating Barrage instead decides to call in the big guns. *9:37AM Lee and Biffy are passing the time with a game of eye-spy when they decide to turn on the news. Still stuck on the Chaz's corner segment Holger arrives late for his class havin been gathering his Flan cooking ingredients. Deciding to join the game rather than supervise the class Lunch Lady Ruthie places Holger in charge whom takes advantage to lecture the class on their humiliating efforts towards Camillio. With the news turned towards the football game outside Lee and Biffy realizes that in order to sneak into the lab they have to rescue one of the teachers from Barrage and his net tank. Lee and Biffy are able to convince Penniert to return to the teacher's lounge with them by agreeing to join his new football team. *10:12AM Jenny is thrown into the crate with Tina, and now that they have both of them they are taken to be shipped off to Coral Grove. Meanwhile with the class uninterested in Holger's presentation he has called in plan B, Cyrus Xavier dressed as "the Viking Santa Claus" whom begins handing out gifts left and right. Holger has him play some music for the class while he passes out some fresh baked Flan. Picking up where the preview left off Barrage has sat the entire teaching staff down in the recliners which sends them to the cloning lab, which according to him will straighten out their personality issues, with the pair following behind them. With the news segment over Brandy, in her Carmen Brisante persona, arrives too late to do anything and ultimately settles on enjoying the flan with everyone else. Meanwhile Lee and Biffy arrive in the lab, and much to Lee's horror discovers his mother among the cloned teachers. Biffy is able to convince Lee not to try and break her out reminding him of what happened to Mr. Peddy when they tried to wake him up. Meanwhile Tina and Jenny succeed in breaking free from the crate, only to discover that they are on a sea bound submarine . Gallery Trivia *It is revealed that Sue Ping is a clone and that Biffy's suspicions were correct. *This episode reveals that Barrage knows about the teachers being clones. *This is the first appearance of the key since Enter the Serpent. *This is the second Season 4 episode that The Serpent does not appear in, the other being Common Denominator. *This episode reveals that Reaper Mats know how to play cards. *This episode reveals that Principal Wurst has a clone and both know about The Book. *It is revealed that Coral Grove is guarded by strange mutant dolphins and Blue Reaper Mats. *The episode title is a reference to the TV series "Game of Thrones", an adaptation of the book series "A Song of Fire and Ice". *The mustache that Holger gives Chaz heavily resembles the one on the caracter of Snidely Whiplash, the villain of the cartoon Dudley Do-Right. Characters * Lee * Tina * Jenny * Cam * Holger * Principal Wurst * Reaper Mats * Chaz * Biffy * Clones References Category:Series 2 (AUS)